Stolen Heart Stolen Boy
by RainbowFez
Summary: Devin and Henry talk. Henry is sorry for slicing his cheek and Devin has doubts about their leader's plan. There is only one posible outcome. Henry/Devin
1. Chapter 1

So this was suposed to be a one shot but evolved. It'll be 2 maybe 3 chapters. I wante dto write somthing for this pairing for awile so I fianlly did. YAY! I hope you enjoy it. Please Review.

* * *

Devin walked away from Henry. He was temporarily free, or at least freer than ten seconds ago. His heart was still in the hands of the Evil Queen. His only order was not to tell Pan anything. He knew this battle was coming to a close. Henry's family was smarter then Pan believed. They now knew the way to their camp and had a lost boy under their control. It was a hard thing to think about. He made his way along the edge of camp. He didn't want to encounter anyone. He didn't hear the footsteps quietly following.

If he wasn't having an internal battle he would have had no problem picking up the crack of twigs and crunching leaves that accompanied an untrained stalker. He would have heard the heavy breathing and nerves heartbeat that stayed only feet away, hidden in the dark trees.

But he stayed ignorant the entire trip to the secluded beach. The footsteps stopped, staying within the dark cover of the forest. The lost boy sat on the gray sand and looked out to the crashing waves. Neverland was dark. It had been dark for many years. The magic was dying, that much he knew was true. Henry would bring the magic back but what the young child didn't know was he would be saving it at the expense of his life.

The lost boys weren't supposed to question their leader and few did. There was rarely any thought defying their leader's logic. Devin was one of the few that had those stray thoughts every few hundred years. Today one of those thoughts was growing brighter. He had been ignoring it since the truest believer had stepped on the island but now more than ever, it was shouting in his face. He was going to have to make a choice and he knew he would most likely die either way.

* * *

Henry peaked out from behind a tree, a few feet from the gray sand. He watched the lost boy. He knew Devin despised him. He'd made that perfectly clear when he attacked him. Henry also knew that slicing his cheek hadn't helped anything. Part of him was happy that he'd hurt the other boy and the rest of him was terrified at that revelation. Was the island effecting him, or did he actually enjoy hurting people. There had been some satisfaction in injuring someone who had attacked him.

"No" Henry hissed to himself. The boy on the beach froze. Henry knew he'd been discovered. Knees shaking, Henry stepped out of the safety of the tree's darkness. "Hi" Henry said, taking little steps. He was halfway to Devin when the lost boy finally turned around.

"What do you want" Devin hissed. Henry internally flinched. He wouldn't show Devin any weakness. He had to be strong.

"To talk" Henry said in a strong authoritative voice. Devin's eyes grew dark but he looked away. A little thought appeared in the back of the lost boy's mind. Turning you back on an enemy was never smart idea. Henry made the rest of the way to Devin. He stood for a moment before lowering himself down, sitting cross-legged a foot away.

"What" Devin growled, not looking away from the crashing sea?

"I'm sorry" Henry said. Devin glanced at Henry for a second, face showing something similar to shock.

"For what" the lost boy hissed, the words coming out less angry than he wanted.

"For cutting your cheek" Henry said, choosing to stare out at the sea as well. If Devin was uncomfortable being stared at then Henry wouldn't.

"Lost boys don't apologize" Devin said, sarcastically.

"But I'm not a lost boy" Henry said. "And even if I was. I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't want to."

"I attacked you" Devin hissed.

"Do you hate me?" Henry asked, in a rushed voice. Devin glanced at Henry again. This time he really looked at the boy. Henry looked smaller than ever. There was a pained look in his far away eyes and his mouth was turned down in a permanent frown. Henry didn't seem like a person who was normally angry or sad.

"No" Devin muttered, not knowing why he was sharing his emotions. Lost boys kept those kinds of things to themselves. Emotions were weakness. It could be used against them.

"Then why did you attack me?" Henry asked. Devin stayed silent, ignoring the question. Henry sighed. Slowly he reached out his hand, traveling to the lost boy's face. Deven flinched away at the soft touch.

"What are you doing" HE growled, glaring at Henry.

"I want to see if I can heal your cut" Henry said, eyes wide and filled with emotion. Devin hadn't seen someone show their emotions so openly. Henry wore those on his sleeve.

"Why?" Devin asked, the anger gone from his voice. Henry had leaned toward him. They were less than a foot apart now. It was like Devin could feel Henry. He could hear the other boy's heartbeat, see the sparks in his eyes and make out ever speck of dirt on his face. Their breath was intermingled, the heat from their exhaled air skimming each other's faces.

"Because I want to" Henry said. He held out his hand again, stopping an inch from Devin's cheek. He was waiting for permission. Devin didn't know what to say so he only nodded. Henry's fingers brushed his freckled face until they landed on the fresh cut still red on his face.

Devin stared openly. Henry had his eyes closed and eyebrows scrunched. The lost boy waited, nothing happened. He was about to tell Henry to get off him but the words caught in his throat. A warmth spread through his body. It felt so pure so loving. It felt like Henry. Devin's eyes fluttered closed and he breathed deeply. Love, kindness, passion and belief danced through his veins. He wished he could feel that way forever but just as suddenly as it appeared it vanished, exiting the hole that had formed so many years ago in his soul. Devin opened his eyes to find another pair, inches away.

"You're so sad" Henry whispered, not moving back. Devin's face fell. He didn't know why the statement hurt so much but it crushed the little happiness that had stayed in him. "I'm sorry"

"For what?" Devin whispered, voice coarse with held back feelings.

"This" Henry whispered. Devin felt a pair of lips press softly against his own. Every instinct told him to throw Henry off but instead his eyes shut. That feeling, the one that had filled his body as his cut healed was back. It radiated through him and this time it stayed.

* * *

What did you think? Was it good? Please Review and Tell me. Also I have a Poll that askes you to rate me as a writer compared to others on this sight. I would aprciate it if you vote. (If you have only read 1 of my stories and found it bad try reading somthing else of mine)


	2. Chapter 2

So no one reviewed :/ Please review if your reading.

* * *

Devin felt Henry pull away. His eyes stayed close and he could still feel a tingle on his lips. "Ummm" Henry muttered, staring at the lost boy. Devin opened his eyes. Henry's cheeks were flush and his eyes darted everywhere but at him.

"You kissed me" Devin whispered.

"Yea" Henry breathed, finding the grainy sand very interesting.

"Why?" Devin asked. It was the only thing he could think to say. His brain was buzzing and his heart pounded like he had run for hours.

"Because I wanted to?" Henry said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Did you?" Devin asked, sensing the fear in Henry. Henry had stayed strong through all of this. Not once since he had been kidnapped had Devin ever seen Henry afraid. Actually Henry was stronger than any boy he'd ever met before. And he did it all while still wearing his heart on his sleeve. Maybe Pan and the lost boys were wrong. Maybe showing emotion wasn't weakness.

"Are you mad?" Henry asked. Devin shook his head. He had never kissed anyone before, girl or guy but he knew it should not have felt that good. Even just a peck on the lips had changed Devin's entire view on the world. There was an explanation but Devin didn't like it. Henry glanced up at the lost boy who was deep in thought. "What's wrong?" Henry asked, sounding hurt.

"Did you feel anything?" He finally breathed out. He barely hid the hope and fear. Henry didn't answer. "Did you like it?" He added after the silence.

"Yea" Henry nodded.

"Did you feel anything… special?" Devin asked.

"Did you?" Henry countered. The boys stared into each other's eyes. Henry felt lost. Even now, staring into those beautiful green eyes He felt like everything had shifted. That kiss, he hadn't known where it'd come from. He had felt weird around Devin since the beginning and hurting him felt like a terrible betrayal but that kiss… that kiss was more than anything he'd ever imagined. It wasn't like kissing Lilly back home. It wasn't even like kissing drake. It was so much more. Henry needed to know if the lost boy had felt it too.

"I did" Devin said, fearfully.

"Me too" Henry admitted just as tentatively.

"It felt like I was Happy, really happy, for the first time in my life." Devin breathed out.

"Me too" Henry replied. Kissing Devin had made him realize something. When all that joy and love had erupted in him he realized that he really was lost. Back in Storybrook he wasn't as happy as he had wanted to believe. His mother's fought over him and it hurt. Sometimes it felt like he was a possession. He had few friends at school. No one understood him. No one realized how broken he was. And now Henry knew not even he realized the extent of that break. "I never felt that kissing anyone" Henry admitted.

"I don't think people normally have such strong reactions" Devin agreed. "You don't think…?"

"True love?" Henry answered. Devin nodded. "I don't know." Devin's body froze up. "What?" Henry asked.

"Pan knows everything that goes on, on Neverland" Devin whispered.

"Is he going to be angry?" Henry asked. Devin stood suddenly, dragging Henry with him. "Devin what's going on?"

"Henry listen to me" Devin said seriously. He held Henry by the arms, crushing into the soft skin. "Pan is lying. You're here for him to save himself. I don't know what's actually going to happen but I know that you won't survive the process."

"He said I was here to save magic" Henry gasped. He began to shake in the tight grasp.

"Henry I need to get you out of here" Devin hissed. "I pray to the gods that Pan hasn't been listening in. If he wasn't then you have a chance to escape."

"And if he was?" Henry interrupted. Devin paused, face going dark.

"Then I die and he'll stop pretending." Devin hissed. He was going to die. Pan was going to kill him. After all these years he should have suspected it. He had never fully trusted Pan. And that trust began to slip when Henry stepped onto the island. Now Devin understood why he was against Henry's death. Somehow the fates had given him a true love, the only person in the world he couldn't have.

"You're not going to die!" Henry growled. "I won't let you." Emotions pumped through both their bodies. That attraction that they had been subconsciously fighting broke free. There was another person in the world who they loved and neither wanted to see the other get hurt, not in any way shape or form.

"We need to go back to camp" Devin said quietly. "They'll notice that we're gone."

"But what will happen?" Henry asked. Devin's eyes glowed. Henry could see the stars reflecting in the green pools.

"I'm getting your family here even if I die trying." Devin said with such passion that Henry couldn't say anything against it. "Time to go." Henry reluctantly nodded. "Go first. I'll wrap around and come in a few minutes."

"Ok… just…. Be careful" Henry whispered. They stood looking at each other.

"I will" Devin replied before lowering his mouth to press against the other boy's. The kiss sparked just as strong as the first and even though Devin wanted it to last forever he knew they had to hurry. Letting his lips slip away Devin sighed. "Now go." He watched as Henry rushed into the trees. Devin only hoped they weren't being watched.

* * *

Did you like it? Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3. I hope you all like it and continue reading. Please review. Also I have a poll going on my page asking u to rank me as an author from 1-10 ten being best. vote please. thank you :)

* * *

Pan laughed as he appeared in camp. It felt good to threaten his son. Little Rumple thought himself so big and powerful. He was nothing, nothing compared to the great Peter Pan. And he was going to prove it by making Rumple watch as he killed each and every one of his pathetic family. He smirked, glancing around his boys. Most were playing swords in one corner of the camp. He wasn't looking for them. He was looking for someone far more important. He kept scanning. A few boys sat together laughing and a few were hanging upside down from trees but there was still no Henry.

Something was wrong! It had to be. Henry left camp! He was sure the kid had been fooled into thinking he was here to save magic. He was too noble to run away. "Where is Henry" Pan shouted. All the boys leapt up. Eyes shot around the camp.

"I'm right here" Henry called, sounding annoyed. He stepped out of the forest, approaching the seething daemon.

"Where were you" Pan hissed, stalking up to the boy. "You shouldn't have left camp! You could have gotten hurt. WHAT WERE YOU THIKING?" Henry's looked down, blushing. Internally he was congratulating himself on his acting skill. He muttered something too soft for Pan to here.

"What did you say" Pan asked, regaining his composure but still looking angry.

"You don't have bathrooms in Neverland" He repeated louder. A few boys close by laughed. Pan sighed.

"Fine but don't go far next time and take a lost boy with you."

"I'm not having anyone watching me when I go to the bathroom" Henry replied. "I can take care of myself."

"Fine" Peter sighed knowing henry did have a point. Plus he needed the boy to trust him. Yelling wouldn't help that. Henry nodded and turned his back to Pan. He walked away at a slow pace. HE couldn't run. Pan couldn't know he knew the truth.

Pan sat down at the fire and watched his truest believer sit against a tree far from the other boys. He growled to himself. Henry had finally interacted with the boys and Devin ruined it. He'd have to punish him. He knew how important Henry was. He shouldn't have attacked him. Pan reached out his mind searching for the boy in question. He was about half a mile away to the east heading toward camp. Pan could either make an example of him and punish him in front of the boys or intercept him before he made it to camp. If he made an example of him then Henry would see and that could have negative consequences. He'd have to intercept him.

None of the boys paid Pan any mind as he vanished into thin air, at least none but one. Henry had been watching the teenager from the corner of his eye. He was waiting for the moment Pan revealed that he knew the truth but it didn't come. Either he didn't know or was playing another game. Henry couldn't rule out the second. Pan was smart and patient. He could wait and use information when most needed.

Henry paused at another thought. Or this had all been a trick. Devin was just another of Pan's games. But that didn't make any sense. Plus his mother had Devin's heart. His stomach churned at that thought. Devin was missing his heart. From what he'd learned from his story book it was a terrible experience. When this was all over Henry would make sure Devin got his heart back.

"Deep thoughts are dangerous things" A voice behind henry stated. Henry jump, whirling around.

"Felix" Henry gasped. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"What were you thinking about?" Felix asked, leaning his shoulder against the tree Henry had been laying against.

"Nothing" Henry said immediately. It didn't even sound convincing to him.

"I don't believe that" Felix smirked. Henry's mind began to work overtime. Felix was almost as good as Peter when it came to reading emotions. Lying would be close to impossible. "So tell me Henry, what has you so worried?" Felix asked. It sounded like an innocent enough question but Henry knew it was the farthest thing from innocent. Felix was making sure Henry was still on their side. "Henry?" Felix asked again, raising an eyebrow. If Henry couldn't lie then he'd have to tell the truth… But that didn't mean he'd have to tell the whole truth. He just needed something to explain any further odd behavior. And he knew just the thing.

"Can I ask you something?" Henry said in almost a whisper. Felix nodded. "And you won't tell anyone even Pan?" Henry knew Felix would tell pan either way. He just needed it to sound convincing.

"I promise" Felix said. "You can trust me." Henry was glad he was able to hold back his sneer.

"Is it…. Is it…" Henry looked away, turning his back to Felix.

"Henry?" Felix asked more kindly. The lost boy placed a hand on Henry's shoulder. Henry hugged his arms close to his chest.

"Is it wrong…. To like another boy?" he whispered. Henry felt the shock stiffen the hand on his shoulder. Henry could have laughed so hard. This was working. An awkward topic often kept extra questions away.

"Why? Do you like someone?" Felix asked, removing his hand. Henry covered his mouth has if trying to hold back tears. It was actually to hide the smile he was unable to stop. He gave such a tiny nod that he wasn't sure if Felix saw.

"Who?" Felix asked, still sounding sympathetic.

"I can't tell you" Henry blurted out. He jumped, turning his head in all directions as if to make sure no one had heard.

"Henry I promise I won't tell" Felix said. Henry blushed.

"Really?" He asked.

"It isn't me is it?" Felix asked, face giving a strained smile.

"No don't worry" Henry chuckled.

"It's…. It's Devin." Henry stuttered. Felix ether couldn't hold back his surprise or did a good job faking.

"Devin?"

"You can't tell anyone!" Henry hissed.

"I won't don't worry" Felix promised in a calming voice. "There's something else isn't there" he said. Henry cursed Felix's good observation. Maybe he could actually use this as an advantage.

"There's someone else" Henry nodded. "But it's not like with Devin. I'm just really….. Sexually attracted to him" Henry blushed at the last part. Unfortunately it wasn't a complete lie. It was one thing that Henry felt very guilty about.

"Who?" Felix asked. Henry began to shake, fear perfectly faked on his face. "Henry it's ok" Felix said, grabbing the younger boy's shoulder. "You don't have to tell me."

"It's Pan!" Henry blurted out. If Felix had been shocked at Devin he was ten times as shocked at this. Henry internally smiled. This was shocking enough to distract him from the truth.

"I… I won't tell anyone" Felix promised. Henry nodded, still shaking.

"You never answered my question" Henry whispered.

"What question?"

"Is it ok to like another boy?" Henry whispered, curling in on himself.

"Yes" Felix said, looking Henry in the eyes. "It's perfectly fine." Henry let out a sigh of relief. His shoulders relaxed and his eyes grew soft.

"Thank you" Henry said, smiling a tiny smile. "But… can I please be alone for… a little bit?" Henry asked softly.

"Of course" Felix smiled. "I'll be here if you ever need to talk" He smiled.

"Thank you" Henry replied. Felix smiled once more before walking away most likely to find Pan. Henry closed his eyes. He'd have to continue these fake emotions for a few more minutes just in case they were being watched.

* * *

Hope you liked it **PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

sorry it took me so long. I'm on vacation and I'll be in and out of wifi. I'll post when I can. For people who are following my other stories, I'll post when i can. Sorry.

* * *

"Pan!" Devin gasped, jumping two feet in the air when the leader of the lost boys appeared in front of him.

"Devin" Peter said, a dark look in his eyes.

"Pan I can explain…." Devin started.

"Shut up" Pan growled. "I don't want to hear excuses. Devin flinched back. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought Pan was acting less angry than he should be. "You knew how important Henry is to my plan and you nearly ruined everything!"

"Pan…"

"He was just starting to feel comfortable. But then you have to go and attack him! You have set me back days. This can't happen again! You can't behave this way." Devin surprised himself by making his surprise look like fear. It wasn't too hard because he was afraid. Pan would have probably caught it though if he wasn't so angry and distracted. He was most likely trying to think of a way to win back Henry's trust. Too bad for him that was impossible. Henry would never trust him, not now that he knew the truth.

"What are you going to do to me" Devin asked, hiding his fear. Pan would enjoy to make him squirm and if he didn't try to at least hide it Pan would make things a lot worse. How is it that it took this ling to realize how horrible Pan really was to them?

"I can't do anything to painful now because of Henry but when this is over your punishment will be worse than Baelfire's. Devin shook slightly. "Until that time I'm tripling your guard duty. But don't think for one second you're getting off this easy." Devin nodded, choosing not to speak. He didn't want to make things worse. "You start now" Pan growled.

"Yes Pan" Devin nodded. He waited to make sure Pan wouldn't give him another order before turning and walking back the way he came. At least he knew one thing. Pan wouldn't be watching him. He would be concentrating completely on Henry…. That was even worse!

Pan vanished again and Devin tried to think of something to do. Henry's Family! He'd go to them. They would know he isn't lying because they'll have his heart. Devin walked faster through the forest, following the path he wasn't able to show anyone else. It wasn't long before something knocked him to the ground. Devin gasped and choked when a sword was pressed to his throat.

"Wait" The evil queen growled. "He's the one I told you about. The man got off him and with his vision back Devin recognized him immediately.

"Hook" Devin nodded.

"What are you doing here" The queen growled. "You were told not to come back."

"No you said I couldn't show anyone the way or bring them here." He said calmly. Regina grabbed something in her bag and Devin let out a scream. He fell to his knees. His entire body was screaming. IT felt like his heart was being crushed and that's when he realized it was.

"Regina" Henry's other mother shouted. The pain stopped and Devin collapsed face first into the dirt. The world around him pulsed with an unhealthy gray light.

"I wasn't going to kill him" Regina sneered.

"You don't need to torture him either" Emma countered.

"He's leading them here" Regina growled.

"I…I'm n-not" Devin gasped out, face still pressed into the dirt. He felt a pair of arms pull him up, and set him on his butt.

"Thank you" He sighed. "You're henry's biological mom" He commented.

"Why are you here" Regina interrupted. It looked like she was ready to squeeze his heart again.

"Henry's in danger" He rushed out. The forest around him was still blurry but he was beginning to make out the flickering light of a fire.

"We already know that" Regina hissed.

"Pan is going to kill him so he can live forever" the lost boy countered. The two moms gasped.

"Why are you telling us this?" Emma asked, in a kinder voice than the other woman.

"Something happened after you sent me back" He said before turning to Regina. "Command me to tell the truth. I need you all to know I'm not lying. A few of the group seemed surprised while the others were still skeptical.

"Tell us the truth and nothing but the truth" Regina commanded, holding the glowing heat a little harder than necessary.

"I think Henry's my true love. After you sent me back we talked. He healed my cut and we…. Kissed. I wasn't expecting it but it felt like nothing I've ever felt before. I have never been completely faithful to Pan. I've had a few concerns and opposing opinions. His plan on killing Henry is the strongest opposition I've ever had. It wasn't until Henry kissed me that I realized why. Pan doesn't know I'm here and if he did he'd kill me. But I'm willing to take that chance. I can get you into camp. Pan's distracted with trying to get Henry to trust him. I already explained everything I could to Henry so he'll never trust Pan. I want to help you every way I can." He said taking as few breaths as possible.

Everyone was silent, unable to say a word. "Even if it means you die" The man said, cutting through the shocked silence. The dark one glared down at him but there was something else there. Behind all that anger and hate Devin swore he could see sympathy or even caring.

"Without hesitation" Devin said.

"Then we need to start a plan" Snow white said. "I don't think…."

"Devin" He supplied her.

"Devin can stay too long. Pan will notice him missing." She finished

"Actually he tripled my guard duty. He won't expect me back any time soon."

"Why would he do that" Mr. Gold asked. "You would have had to do something bad to anger him that much." Devin frowned, looking sadly at his hands.

"I did" He said. "He believes I set back his making Henry trust him."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"I'm not proud of what I did" Devin said. "But I wouldn't take it back."

"What did you do?" Snow asked in a kind voice.

"I attacked Henry" He said.

"What!" Regina growled, advancing on the boy.

"I didn't hurt him" Devin said loudly. "I lost. He beat me easily." Regina paused.

"Henry beat you?" She asked skeptically.

"Pan helped him use his belief to turn a stick into a sword. But even without it he was good."

"I think we should leave this behind us" Prince Charming said. "We need to make a plan." Snow nodded in agreement.

"What is the best way to get into camp?" The prince asked. Devin stood and began to talk. He was lucky Pan was distracted. He would be completely caught off guard. Henry would be coming home and maybe…. Maybe Devin would survive.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Guest, I'm not sure if you were making a point that Regina and Emma would be furious at Henry, which they will be, or if you were telling me what i'm writting is wrong. If I got the wrong impression sorry but yes I understand Henry is twelve. They'll kiss but not go any farther. Devin is a lost boy making him very old. Henry may be twelve but he's been through alot and we can all agree he's more mature than any twelve year old you know. If you have a problem with the boys kissing than this is not a story for you. If I got your message wrong than no offece. (I've some very rude PM's about their relationshp already).

Ok now on to authors notes. Sorry it took me so long to post, I've been on vactaion as well as co-writting my 100th fanfiction. My coathor wants to finish writting it before school so he's rushing me. Also if you're followig my stories Bro or Boyfriend, Breaking Fate, Naldo's normal life, Bullied, or Smart and Young the story of two geniuses, I'll be posting soon. Sorry for being so bad at posting. Please Review when you finish. I want to make sure people are still reading this.

* * *

"Pan" Felix whispered, walking past his leader. Pan glanced at his second in command. He waited for Felix to disappear into the forest before following. The walked far from the cam, far enough to ensure no one would overhear.

"What?" Pan asked annoyed.

"I have something you might be interested in." Felix smirked. Pan's annoyance ebbed.

"And that would be?" He inquired.

"Henry has a crush, actually two if you count sexual attraction." Felix said, leaning against a tree.

"And you think if we kidnap them we can get him to help?" Pan sighed. "Felix he needs to do this on his own accord."

"You misunderstand" Felix chuckled. Felix loved it when he knew things Pan didn't. He liked to play with Pan for a bit before telling him, making sure to stop before his life was in danger. "The two he like are here on the island."

"Lost boy?" Peter asked, looking intrigued.

"Yes" Felix confirmed. "And you wouldn't guess who they are." Pan waited.

"Who are they?" He shouted.

"Guess" Felix chuckled.

"Just tell me!"

"Oh come on Pan I thought you liked games. Try and guess. You get three strikes." He waited for Pan to smile.

"Jake" He said. "He's gentle enough and kinder than the other boys."

"Nope. Strike one" Felix smirked.

"Luke! Henry had his eyes on him during last night's dance.

"Strike two. Come on Pan you can do better." Pan snarled. Felix watched Pan think.

Pan's face turned gleeful, something you didn't want to see on a psychopath's face. He wasn't saying that Pan was a psychopath though. Someone could get seriously hurt if they thought that. "Me?" He asked, with a big grin.

"Yes" Felix chuckled. "Your Henry's kinky little attraction."

"He didn't say those words did he?" Peter asked, truly curious. He hadn't read Henry as well as he'd believed.

"No but he thought them" Felix smirked. Pan laughed a dark, evil laugh. "So what are you going to do?" Felix asked. "Play with him? Give him some fun? I'm sure you can do some kinky things with that magic." Pain looked at him with a smirk, eyebrow raised.

"Sounds like you've given this some thought Felix." Pan grinned.

"Over half of the male population on earth have had a homosexual attraction. I don't see why I can't explore my options as well."

"Is that your way of inviting me into your bed?" Pan laughed.

"I'm not saying no" Felix chuckled. Pan paused. Today was a big day. He'd been surprised twice. Maybe he needed to get more practice in reading people. "You still haven't guessed his crush" Felix interrupted his thoughts.

"Let me think" Pan told him. If Henry liked him then he might be attracted to the bad boy type. Who else was a bad boy? Technically they all could be considered bad boys. Sexual attraction was different to a crush though. Pan knew he was attractive. He needed to think of someone that was able to form an emotional bond. "Jerry" Pan finally said. "He's friendly, mysteries, dark but kind. He was also a lady's man before coming to Neverland.

"Strike three" Felix chuckled "I win. The answer was Devin."

"Devin!" Pan shouted. Make that surprised three times today. "You've got to be joking.

"No" Felix laughed.

"Maybe I don't have to punish him" Pan said. "If he can gain Henry's trust than my plan can advance even faster than I thought."

"But can we convince Devin?" Felix asked.

"If he wants to avoid the punishment I have planned than he will."

A few miles away Henry's face went white. He'd been listening in. It was easy, all he had to do was believe he could. Devin was in trouble. Unless this could be used to their advantage. But that was risky. Pan would have close eyes on them. Trying to trick the trickster would be almost impossible in his clear line of sight. No. They needed to get off this island. Yes, THEY. He refused to leave Devin behind to Pan's wrath. If he really was Henry's true love than he could never let his lost boy get hurt. His lost boy. Henry smiled. Devin was his. He had someone, someone more than a boyfriend because that word wasn't strong enough. These feelings ran deeper than any word could ever describe.


	6. Chapter 6

NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE **PLEASEREVIEW!** Thanks for reading this far and I hope you like it.

* * *

Regina pulled Emma off to the side. The other woman looked as worried as she was. "What will we do with him once we're done" Regina asked, eyes sparkling with hate. She knew Emma wouldn't allow her to kill the boy even if he was lost boy. Emma frowned.

"I don't know" She whispered back, glancing at her family to make sure no one was listening. "We're not bringing him back though. He stays here. I don't care what Pan does to him. I'm not letting Henry near him." Regina raised an eyebrow, mildly surprised.

"I assumed you'd wish him to come with us. He claims to be Henry's true love." Regina spar. She was disgusted by the idea but Emma was from the other land, where homosexuality was more accepted. Even if it made her stomach churn But Devin wasn't the one.

"He's not" Emma hissed, glaring back at the boy clad in a green cloak. "I know Henry's straight. For all we know Pan changed his memories. This could all be a trap. He might be telling us what he thinks is true, not what really happened."

"The thought has crossed my mind" the evil queen nodded.

"But do you agree?" Emma asked.

"What part?"

"We leave him behind." Emma snapped.

"I was going to leave the brat here whether you thought it was right or not." Regina said calmly. "I will not let someone like that near my son, even if he is deluded into thinking Henry loves him. He kissed Henry! Henry is too young for that. He basically molested him. I'm restraining myself to kill him just because you Heroes have your rotten morals." She sneered. Emma felt like she had been insulted.

"Emma we have a plan" Charming called to his daughter. Emma nodded once at Regina before turning to speak with her father.

* * *

Henry sat in a tree as high as he could go. He wasn't far from camp so Pan could find him but he needed to be alone. The only thing worse than what Pan and Felix were talking about was the conversation between his moms. He believed he would hear everything on the island that had any danger toward his true love.

His heart had cracked in half, listening to that. Didn't his moms love him? Of course they did, but they were terrible if they wouldn't even listen to his side if the story. They were going to leave Devin behind to be killed by Pan. They knew that would happen. Emma might not want to kill him but she knew he would die by Pan's hands. She wouldn't even do her own dirty work. It isn't make you a hero. No they were too caught up in what they thought was good and right for the future that they won't listen to any other opinion. He'd need to keep a closer eye on them during the escape.

Part of him yelled that they had always been this way. They love him and want to do what they believed right for him. But how many times have they ignored his words, his sadness, anger, love, depression. They didn't love him, they loved their Henry and he wasn't their Henry. He was himself and no one not even his family would decide what he should feel.

Pan had taught him one thing. Danger is around every corner, especially from the people you trust with your life. Only time would tell whether he would trust them again. It all came down to the escape. They're actions toward Devin will decide.

* * *

Devin turned away to stare out into the woods. They were discussing his and Henry's plan. They made changes of course and he was pretty sure it would work but he wasn't sure. It really all depended on Pan. HE was thinking these things when a though entered his mind, only it wasn't his thought.

"Pan's looking for you! Get back now!"

Regina spun a ball of fire in her hand when she saw the lost boy jump. "He's looking for me" He said in a hurry. I need to go before he suspects something.

"You're not leaving" Regina growled, grabbing Devin by the wrist. She let out a scream when their skin touched. Devin jumped back, eyes wide and gull of fear. Regina glared up at the boy, shaking her burnt hand. "What did you do" She growled grabbing for the boys heart. She held it firm, inches from his body.

"HE DID NOTHING" a familiar voice hissed. They turned away to see Henry a few yards behind them.

"Grab your heart and run" Shot through Devin's mind.

"Henry" Emma and Regina shouted. Devin grabbed the glowing red and black heart that the evil queen was holding and ran.

"Leave him" Henry growled before anyone could attempt to move.

"Henry thank Gad" Emma nearly laughed, attempting to hug her son. Her arms went right through him like a ghost.

"I'm not here mom" He said. Both mothers were shocked by the hard tone in his voice.

"What have they done to you?" Regina exclaimed.

"I'm safe… for now" Henry spoke softly. He attempted to ignore the worried looks on his family's faces. It only made him feel guilty.

"Mom. Mom" Henry said looking at each one. "I don't know if Devin is my true love but I do love him. I know you want to do what's right for me but you're wrong." Henry's voice grew hard. "I care about Devin and won't leave without him."

Snow walked up to the 3-D image of Henry. "Of course we'll bring him with" She said. Henry looked at his mother's.

"At least someone in this family can look past their selfish noses and see what I want." The rest of the group glanced at the mothers. "I heard what you said. I want you to understand. You have never done what is right. It doesn't matter whether it saved my life or stole away my true love. You have only every tried to get what life you want for me. Have you ever stopped to consider I don't want the same things as you?" Henry's face softened into a sad smile. "I love you, both of you but all I want is for to listen, to look. See me for me not what you decide I am." With those parting words Henry vanished.

Back at the tree henry was gritting his teeth. They hadn't apologized. He gave pauses in between his lines. They could have at least said I understand or I'm sorry or even you should be allowed to love whoever you love without us interfering. Why is it that the man trying to kill him wasn't the one that was hurting him most?

* * *

Thanks for reading. **PLEASE REVIEW** if you enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry that I'm taking so long to post. School has started and I had 2 papers on my first week so :( . I Hope you enjoy and I'll do my best to continue posting on time. once a week. PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Devin shoved his heart back into his chest with a shout of pain. His breath was coming in gulps and his newly returned heart was pounding like a train. He slowed down and turned right. Now he was walking perpendicular to the camp like a normal patrol. Now all he had to do was wait for Pan to find him.

Two minutes later a form appeared in front of him, leaning casually against a tree. "Devin" Pan nodded. Devin was relieved Pan didn't look angry but deep down he knew that was a bad thing. Pan was hiding his emotions. He could be planning anything, even his death. He'd have to stay cool and act calm.

"Pan" Devin nodded, his voice breaking. He hoped to all the gods that Pan chalked it up to their argument.

"I have a job for you" Pan said slowly, eyes sparking with the kind of fury that would leave a weaker man cowering at their knees. There was also amusement. Nothing good came from Pan's amusement. He knew that now more than ever.

"Anything" Devin said, his voice staying calm. But inside his stomach was twisting, tying itself into knots.

"Henry seems to have taken a liking to you." Pan smirked. Devin let out a surprisingly convening laugh.

"Henry doesn't like me." Devin chuckled. "Look at what he did to my face." Devin pointed at his cheek. "He hates me. He doesn't want to go near me let alone be friends."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT THE BOY THINKS" Pan growled, advancing on the now terrified lost boy. "I know more than a pathetic useless boy like you." Pan hissed before calming his features. The anger in his eyes lessoned and became more entertained. "You're right that Henry doesn't want to be your friend" Pan smirked. "He wants something a little more intimate."

Devin's mouth fell open. He pretended to be at a loss for words so he just stood there mouth agape, blinking like a stupid person. "What?" He wheezed out.

"Henry wants to have a romantic relationship with you and you're going to do it." Pan smirked. Devin didn't have to fake the disgust on his face but underneath it he was raging with so many emotions. He was scared that Pan found out about Henry's crush. He was furious and disgusted that he was going to use it against him and he was upset that he would have to pretend to use Henry.

"I…I" Devin stuttered.

"You are going to go to Henry and date him" Pan said darkly. "I don't care how much you don't want to. Henry needs a reason to stay and you can be that reason. Do you understand?" Pan's eyes glowed in the darkness. Devin nodded, eyes wide. "Good" Pan smiled wickedly. "I'm removing your punishment. You'll need the time for your assignment."

"Ok" the lost boy nodded. "When should I start?"

"Now" Pan said without emotion. His anger and fake happiness was gone from his face. He was back to his cool and controlled self. "Get to camp." He vanished from his spot, leaving Devin alone in the shadows of the forest.

* * *

Henry scrambled down the tree and sat down before the green eyes fell on him. Henry didn't need his powers of belief to sense Pan watching him from the shadows. The demon had a presence around him, a dark energy that caused the hair on the back of Henry's neck to stand up. The seconds ticked by and Henry waited to be approached. After a long five minutes Henry shut his eyes focusing on the feeling coming from his right.

Since he arrived on Neverland his senses had seemed to grow stronger, not seeing and hearing but the feeling accompanied with darkness and being watched. It was the bad feeling people had before something bad happened and the dreams that were too similar to events of the day. IT got him thinking. Here on Neverland he had power but did he have it back home.

Looking back he did have a kind of sixth sense when it came to life. It's what drove him to believe that book Marie-Margret had given him. He had just known it to be true. Now the same feeling came from the thought of Devin being his true love.

While thinking about these things he could feel another person walking toward him. The way his heart leapt he knew it was his lost boy. He wanted to smile up at the boy now only a few feet away but didn't. Pan was watching.

"Hello Henry" Devin said lightly. Henry opened his eyes and looked up at the other boy with a look somewhere between joy and annoyance.

"Devin" Henry said curtly. If Pan was watching then this needed to be a convincing show. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologies… from earlier" He added at the end. "I shouldn't have acted that way and I'm sorry." Henry raised an eyebrow.

"I thought lost boys weren't supposed to apologize" Henry said incredulously.

"They're not" Devin said in almost a whisper, running his finger though his shaggy hair. "But I wanted to." Henry frowned. "I… Henry I…. the reason I did that was because I didn't want the other boys to know." Devin sighed, looking everywhere but Henry.

"Know what, that you're an ass" Henry growled. "Because I'm pretty sure you nailed that."

"No" Devin spluttered. "I like you." He whispered.

"What's so wrong with that" Henry scoffed. "The others like me."

"No… not like that" Devin murmured, looking like he was about to burst into tears. "Henry I think I'm in love with you."

A dark and angry laugh fell from the younger boy's lips. "Is this a trick" Henry growled, jumping up. "Because it's sick."

"What!?" Devin blubbered, looking even more upset than before.

"You don't need to be more of an ass hole" Henry hissed. "You don't have t opretend to like me back because I know you're just going use me and throw me away. I don't want you to pretend just to break my heart." Henry screamed.

Devin took two steps back. He tried to make himself cry but he couldn't. HE was too happy, too proud of Henry for being so amazing. Who would have thought he could be this amazing an actor. "It's not a lie" Devin shouted back. Henry let out another dark laugh. Devin growled before moving the distance between them. He pressed his lips against Henry's.

The believer froze up before trying to push Devin away. The lost boy didn't let him, holding him by the waist. It didn't take long for Henry to wrap his arms around Devin's neck and return the kiss that he wanted so much.

Neither noticed the utter shock on their leader's face. Devin was really trying to make up for his mistake. Pan didn't think the pathetic excuse for a lost boy would go this far. Devin finally relieved henry both gasping for breath. Pan smirked. Henry was staring at the other with what could only be described as love.

Devin wasn't out of the doghouse yet but if he continued this then he would be rewarded after the believer's death.

* * *

Thats it for now. Hope you enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
